


not so horrible moments

by hyattdeath



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Hints of sexual abuse, hints of physical abuse, kinkmeme prompt, slavery talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: magister alba and her husband are "borrowing" fenris for the weekend from danarius fenris expect the usual but instead gets the opposite





	

**Author's Note:**

> so like just know this is from fenris's time as a slave the prompt is from here   
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15999.html?thread=62627455#t62627455
> 
> the years fenris spent as danarius's slave couldn't have been a never-ending string of misery and pain, right? right?? he must have had some reprieve from time to time, some small moments that kept him sane and strong.  
> maybe a fellow slave brought him food and water when he was under hadriana's 'care' and denied them. maybe a magister negotiated to 'borrow' fenris for a few days, implying that he wants to use him, but instead healed him and let him rest. maybe some random stranger he met when he was guarding danarius did something nice that made fenris smile for a few moments. give me anything, anons.   
> (as long as it's not danarius or hadriana doing something nice for fenris, because there's no way they wouldn't make him pay for it later :c)
> 
> i went with the magister one

Magister alba was a older woman with a beautiful face her dark brown and grey streaked hair was often loose and gently curled her face was wrinkled but often in a small smile that made her face soft instead of the typical ugly frown of the other magisters her face was slightly tanned the kind from being out in the sun and her makeup was light fenris couldnt even tell if she had any foundation on or if it was just eye makeup .her dresses were rumored to never be store bought she had her slaves make her clothing. They were pretty soft colours and bright embroidered flowers. She was one of the very few magisters who forgoed mage robes and instead wore more orlesian style dresses 

 

her slaves were rumored to be well-fed and well-rested. The kind of slaves that the other slaves wished to be and that fellow magisters looked down upon, considering the “norm” for a slave was to be half starved and always a little exhausted since it kept them not only weak enough to not be able to take over and revolt but was also a good way for a magister to “give” rewards to good slaves who listen to their masters. Masters often got mad at there slaves for talking to or even looking at magister albas slaves, not wanting them to get any ideas

 

To say that other magisters liked magister alba or her husband would be a lie they simply hated her. Fenris didnt really understand why maybe it was because of the way she treated her slaves or because of the fact she was a well known and very powerful magister. danarius barely spoke to him about things like that least he repeat them and often when gossiping about fellow magisters with his few friends fenris was often dosing while he stand in the corner or sitting on his masters or his masters friends lap

 

Currently his master and magister alba were discussing things fenris really hadnt been paying attention more worried about his masters safety than what he was discussing but he did notice magister alba giving him looks as she drank her wine he was used to it his markings often did get him looks 

 

Fenris zoned out nearly falling asleep he was utterly exhausted pushing and forcing his body into doing what he needed to do in order to live another day in his masters house just yesterday he had been punished, his markings set aflame and then sent to hadriana to suffer at her hands for the day and night. It wanst until he heard his name fearfully looking to his master afraid he had missed an order and would be punished again.apparently magister alba had negotiated a favor for a weekend with fenris.

 

It was common for fenris to be used like this, for magisters to take him and borrow him for the night or the weekend often they were either sexual in nature or he was lightly experimented on he had never quite gotten used to it. Always scared from the moment he left the mansion till he got back. He had learned rather quickly that the female magisters were just as bad as the male ones and this woman was close to her husband something unheard of in tevinter maker knew what he would be forced to do.

 

As he and magister alba left danarius threw a small “dont let him get spoiled” at the fellow magister, her laughter cut through him affirming that this weekend would be full of pain. As he was pushed into the womans carriage he turned and looked at his home hoping for time to go by fast and grasping at the chance that maybe the rumors of her slaves being well kept would be true.

 

As he realized he was being rude to the magister he dropped his eyes to the floor trying to look docile and obedient. She reached for him and he flinched expecting a slap for his rudeness. Insead the woman lifted his head up gently by a hand under his chin. He kept his eyes on her lower face not daring to look her in the eyes lest he cross the line and be punished. 

 

Her smile was sad, soft,her voice was smooth and quiet as if she were talking to a startled animal “we will be picking my husband taavi up at the market and then going home, you will be healed of any wound and sent to a room to rest you will stay there though if you really want i can give you some menial task to complete i know some slaves simply cant stay in a room alone for a whole day let alone three days . but i do expect you to rest im sure you need it if anyone is horrible to their slaves its danarius. Is there anything you’re good at? Anything you would like to do in your free time?”

 

Fenris was taken aback he had never had a choice like that before ”i-im told im good at sewing and embroidering my master had me embroider a handkerchief for his wife and his mother-in-law a few times” 

 

Alba smile brightened “that sounds lovely if you would like to embroider i can have some supplies sent to your room”

 

“If mistress is ok with it i would be honored to make her something” fenris took a chance and gave a small peak at her eyes they were full of pity as they stared at him, he decided to take a chance “but mistress if i may ask you something?”

 

He closed his eyes and tensed waiting for the smack that never came she gently touched his arm and and murmured “yes”

 

As she removed her arm he tensed again for sure that he would be hit for his question“W-why are you acting this way? No one has ever wanted to have me sleep their time with me away, are the rumors of your slaves true?” 

 

She let out a small huff like laugh “the rumors are true about my slaves id rather my slaves are happy and healthy most are free infact only the older ones are still slaves and thats there choice not mine. Im acting this way because i want you to be healthy and since i cant really help you much in that department i want you to rest and have some small amount of peace. I can promise you that you will not be beaten or raped while in my care”

 

Before fenris could retort that he was one of the healthier slaves on the grounds the carriage stopped and the door opened and a man walked in and sat next to alba. He was slightly chubby with a soft face and a light grey beard unlike his wife his skin was darker closer to fenris’s own colour “hello dear i see you got him”

 

Alba smiled and gave him a small kiss to the cheek at his return “i did hes rather sweet but a little confused nothing i didnt expect though”

 

Taavi looked at him looking him up and down then over to the sword that had been leaned against the seat next to him “your awful skinny actually i think your nothing but skin and bone and you look to be a little over 5 feet heck if you put your back against the seat your feet would dangle and your sword is obviously for a human male you must have extreme back and hip pain”

 

Fenris squirmed,the man had already found faults. his feet were just barely on the ground he hadnt even noticed so used to sitting like this and his back and hips always hurt he didnt know if it had to do with his sword or not. Alba elbowed taavi “youre scaring him dear, i already told him he would be healed,” she looked to fenris “taavi is a healer darling hes simply listing health issues he wants to fix but sadly” she turned to taavi again “we cant fix his weight hes only with us for a few days and trust me im as sad as you are”

 

“Ah i know i know have you desided what your going to do while your with us fenris or are you going to just rest?” Fenris looked alba hoping she would answer for him

 

She must have caught the hint and answered “hes decided he wants to embroider he says hes good at it i was going to give him one of my older dresses and let him breath some new life into it i plan on getting him back for another weekend sometime so if he doesnt finish it he can later if he wants if i cant save him from danarius i can atleast try to give him some breaks “

 

The three finally made it to the mansion after getting there fenris figured someone else would show him to the room he would be staying at especially when a tall muscular human collected his sword and armor. But the couple shown him to a separate but close building full of what looked like rather large rooms some with smaller rooms inside of them for children many doors were open with children running in and out of rooms many people stopped and waved or even came to talk to fenris and the couple all asking if he was staying alba sadly told them no he was just a guest and for the first time in his remembered life the other elves looked sad to see that he wouldnt be staying. 

 

He was shown to a room on the third floor in the back he was floored to see an actual room smaller than what the others had but still much much bigger than he ever expected a small bed sat in the corner actually up off the floor with a warm soft looking blanket on top of it and a small desk stood in the other corner 

 

While taavi led him to the bed alba pulled the blanket back so he wouldnt sit on it taavi found any and all bruises lashes burns and cuts on him along with any ache he felt and healed them. Fenris began to tear up he was tired and not used to such niceness finally not in any pain he was gently pushed down onto the bed and the cover was pulled over him. Alba wiped his face of tears and smoothed some hair out of his face “sleep dear you look so tired someone will wake you for dinner and we’ll get you some supplies so you can do stuff just ask and the others will help you” 

 

She leaned down and kissed his hair and her and taavi left the room leaving the door open fenris fell asleep to the sound of happy elves and laughing children

**Author's Note:**

> alba and taavi totally get him a few more times in the years to come eventually after fenris escapes him and his li(s) see the two again and boy are they surprised when fenris just hugs this random mage who turns out to be a magister  
> also alba and taavi totally join dorian and try to change tevinter   
> also sorry to like put in my short fenris headcannon but like you can pry short fen hc from my cold dead hands cuz i love it


End file.
